Training in the Past
by fathermoony
Summary: Harry and Friends offered to travel back to Maurader's time to train before hunting the Horcux. Father/son bonding between Remus and Harry. Mention of child abuse and Harry's school years. ON HOLD NOT ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Dumbledore's Note**

**I do not own Harry Potter; if I did my favorite characters would have lived instead.**

It was late into the night, everyone who was staying at Grimmauld Place was fast asleep, well almost everyone. There in the Library sat a young man who appeared to just an everyday normal human being. Alas this was not your average normal person. This person was Harry Potter who happened to be a wizard. He was not any ordinary wizard either. He was known to the wizarding community as "the boy who lived" or "the chosen one."

He was sitting staring at the fireplace thinking. It had been a week ago when Albus Dumbledore Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was murdered by none another than Severus Snape. Harry had witness this. Dumbledore was not the first of a loved one Harry had lost he lost. His parents when he was just one year old when a dark lord by the name of Voldermort had killed his parents and then tried to killed him, but thanks to his mother's love by sacrificing herself so her only child could live he was defeated. That changed only a couple of years ago when the dark lord had returned at the end of Harry's fourth year killing a boy named Cedric.

The following year was hell literally, two dementors tried to take Harry's soul away along with his cousin, but thanks to Harry casting his patronous they failed. Unfortunately Harry had to go to trial for using under age magic, but thanks to Dumbledore he was able to return to school. Where Umbrige an employee of the mister of magic took over Hogwarts making his and his friends life hell. She made Harry use a blood quill which left several scares on his hand saying, "I must not tell lies." She tried to make sure that no one believed in Harry and Dumbledore saying that the dark lord had returned, but failed thanks to Harry teaching Dumbledore's Army, which no one found out thank Merlin. One of Harry's best friends, Hermione Granger came up with the idea of Harry teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was the only thing good that happened that year. Arthur Weasley almost died due to Voldermort's snake attacking him, but thanks to Harry seeing it in a dream and him forcing both the headmaster and his head of house to believe that it was not just a dream. Everything seemed to slow down until final exams. Harry had a vision of his godfather, Sirius Black being murdered at the department of mysteries, so Harry along with his friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom they went to try and rescue Sirius. It turned out to be a trap; however, to lure Harry so he could get the prophecy that was made before he was born **(can't remember if it was before or after his birth). **Surprisingly him and his friends made it out alive, but his godfather was not fortunate. Sirius was murdered by his cousin and Harry became possessed by Voldermort. With the help of his friends, Dumbledore, and a friend of Harry's parents Remus Lupin, Harry fought Voldermort's control and weakened him **(I changed this part from the book). **

"Couldn't sleep either Cub" a voice in the shadows brought Harry out of his train of thoughts. The figure stepped out, it was Remus. He looked more grey and tired than ever. He sat next to Harry who sighed, "Just thinking." "A penny for your thoughts" asked the werewolf. When Harry gave him a raised eyebrow he responded, "Your mother would say that to me all the time." Harry gave the man a smile and a nod before speaking, "I don't know how I am suppose to defeat him Remus, I mean what if I can't." Remus moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, Harry leaned back into man, "I believe you can Harry." Harry moved away from him and looked into his eyes where he saw love and then turned away from him, "But what if I disappoint everyone, what if I disappoint the people I love, what if I disappoint you." He said the last bit so quit; if it wasn't for Lupin's super hearing he would have not heard it. "Harry look at me." Harry didn't move, Remus brought his hand to Harry's face and moved it, so Harry could look at him, but the boy had his eyes close, "Harry please look at me." Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at his ex-professor, his friend, his mentor, someone he thought of as a father, but he was too afraid to let the man know how he felt, "You are not going to be a disappointment, I believe you can Harry because you have some much to fight for, you have some many people who love you, don't forget that."

At this Harry couldn't take it anymore and started to cry, he didn't even try to wipe the tears away, "I am sorry Remus." Remus was too shocked to say anything he just hugged the weeping teen and wrapped circles on his back. Harry continued to cry and let himself go let his barriers down. He cried for his parents, cried for his chance of being able to have a childhood, cried for the innocent, cried for those who lost a loved one in both the first and second war, cried for Sirius, cried for Dumbledore, and cried because he was afraid. Remus looked down Harry had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around the older man for dear live. Harry looked so much at peace he didn't want to disturb him, so he carefully turned to the chair into a recliner they were sitting in, covered themselves with a blanket, and Remus fell asleep with a smile on his face while running his hands through Harry's hair.

The two slept into the night without any nightmares or any troubles. Harry woke up with someone playing with his hair, he looked up to find soft eyes looking at him, Harry buried his head into the older man's chest due to being embarrassed he felt silly for acting like a child, but it also felt nice. Remus noticed Harry's emotion and soothingly said, "You shouldn't feel ashamed cub." Harry looked up with confusion, "I meant what I said after Sirius died that I would be hear for you, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to and besides I haven't gotten a chance to do this since you were a baby." This made Harry smiled, his stomach thought of other ideas, Remus laughed, "Okay let's go see if Molly is up and has started making breakfast." The two got out of the chair, "Remus thanks for last night I needed that." Remus smiled, "You're welcome cub" giving him a hug.

When the two arrived in the kitchen Ron and Hermione were already eating, Molly told them to sit, which they obeyed. After the DOM incident Harry and his friends along with their families (except for the Dursleys who went to stay with Marge) moved into Grimmauld. Dumbledore thought it would be best seeing that the death eaters might want to attack the six of them seeing that they were there. It was also later that the six were inducted into the Order of the Phoenix. Molly of course did not want them to, after all they are just children, but she was the only one who thought that, it took her a month to calm down and get over it. Neville, Ginny, and Luna walked in and started having breakfast. Now Molly was trying them to tell her why Ron, Hermione, and Harry were not going back to school for their last year. But before she got a change to do that this morning, there was a burst of flame and there was Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix along with Professor McGonagall a package and a scroll. "Fawkes came to me with a note it was from Professor Dumbledore asking to me bring his will to you seven pointing to Remus, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry and it appears Fawkes has a note for you as well Harry. The seven looked at each other with confusion, but nodded to McGonagall they followed her into the library after they finished eating.

To say that they were shocked would be an understandment, Dumbledore left Harry the sword of Gryffindor, the Headmaster's wand, and Fawkes; Ron received Dumbledore's Deluminator, Hermione received a copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard, Remus his panseive (can't spell it), Luna some white gloves, Neville a ring with a rose symbol, and Ginny an ancient looking box. McGonagall had left after she read the will, so that Harry could read the note.

**Dear Harry, **

**If you are reading this then I have not made it to the end of the second war. Do not be sad for I am going on the next grand adventure. I would like to apologize to you Harry and Remus, which something tells me he and your friends Harry will be listening when you reading this, which I am glad because this concerns them as well, but back to the point, I apologize for not being to help you finish what we started or will start this year, I also apologize for not letting you grow up with and raised by Remus, you see Harry, your mother appointed Remus your guardian if anything were to happen to Sirius, alas I put the need for the greater good before your needs and for that I am truly sorry. I also want to let you know how very proud I am of you, I know you will win Harry, but you must not let your fears block your judgment or push those that you love away. I know I told you to only tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley about the Prophecy and the Horcux but I feel that you should tell Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Remus about the 7 objects. I feel that they have earned it, especially after your 5****th**** year. With that all said, I have one more thing to tell you before you begging your journey for hunting the Horcux I thought it would be best to send you six along with Remus who will train you to the past so you can complete your year that you will be missing. You will be going to the Maurader's time, but I ask that you do not tell anyone or try to change to past for if you do you may end up making your time or future even worst. Fawkes will be taking you. I have sent a letter to my past self explaining your story; Remus will be the DA teacher from Canada with six students four who are his children. You all will have your identities hidden, only you will be able to see each other for the real you, while other will believe your fake identities. Harry you will look like Remus, to keep the maurders from getting suspicious, Luna and Hermione will be twin sisters with black hair and Neville you will be Harry's twin brother. Ron and Ginny both will be muggleborn. You will not have to worry about money you will need however, James' invisibility cloak and your trunks. The road ahead will be long and hard, but if you stick close and keep together you will be able to help Harry defeat Voldermort. I know you will make the right decision.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S. Time during this time frame will remain frozen, so if anyone happens to figure you're from the future no one will be able to come.**

Harry didn't need to ask when he saw their faces, he nodded to each one and they went and gathered their belongings and then stood in a circle. Harry looked at Fawkes, "We are ready, take us to the past." The bird swooped down and circles around them creating a flame around them and there was a bright blue light and within seconds all 7 and the bird where gone on to the next adventure that waited for them.

**Well what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Idea: I have 2 more story ideas, but I don't have the time to write these ideas plus I wouldn't know how. **

**Idea # 1:**

**I think it would be cool if the Maurader's (minus Peter) with James and Remus parents along with Harry and Teddy Lupin read with their parents and grandparents so they get to know their parents and grandparents, but because they are finding out about the future Book 7 ends differently with Remus, Fred, Collin, and Tonks live more death eaters die instead. Harry and Remus end up having a father/son bond as well.**

**Idea # 2:**

**I keep wondering what it would have been like if Tonks became pregnant after the final battle, so Remus went with the golden trio to hunt the Horcux (same Horcux in book 7). Basically it would be the same except Remus was on the hunt. Same people didn't die from idea 1. **

**If someone does decide to take more ideas please let me know and once in a while let me know what your version for the story is so I can maybe put my input into it as well. Think of it as you write the idea and I give some ideas in this story.**

**Thanks.**

**FatherMoony**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sad to say that I will no longer be able to continue writing stories, reading, or using fanfiction due to computer viruses crashing both my lab top and my mother's computer making her lose all her client tax returns. I thank those who have stuck by me and read the beginning of my stories. If you want to continue my stories go for it. We even had two antivirus software installed into our computers. Oh well. I wish everyone good health and the best of luck.

Signing off

Father Moony


End file.
